Regreso a Casa
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Un misterioso Sayayin llega a la tierra sin que los guerreros Z se den cuenta y usando las esferas del Dragon reconstruye el planeta vegeta y revive a su gente ,pero cuando unos sayayins atacan la tierra goku , vegeta y los demás deciden ir al planeta vegeta .
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball espero debo decir que este solo es el prologo asi que disfrutenlo que pronto pondre el proximo capitulo dependiendo de como le vaya a esto .**

Prologo

Luego de la derrota de Zamasu la tierra había estado en Paz por varios meses, pero en el espacio en un planeta donde la vida había sido exterminada casi por completo un ser que parecía ser un Sayayin estaba sentado en un fragmento de escombro mirando una fogata. Su cabello era del característico negro de su especie y llevaba puesta las armaduras del ejército de Freezer. Aunque no tenía su cola. Al lado de él descansaba una espada.

—Ya no tiene chiste… no importa a que planetas conquiste, tengo una horrible sensación de soledad. Mi raza… mi planeta destruido y yo sin poder hacer nada… —Apretó los puños y sus dientes —para colmo Freezer está presuntamente muerto de nuevo y no pude vengar mi mundo…

Este se levantó y colocó la espada en su hombro. Miró el cielo por unos largos segundos.  
—Según historias en namekusei y la tierra están las llamadas esferas del Dragón. Podría ir a alguno de esos mundos y buscarlas.

—¿pa… para que me dices todo esto?—Pregunto un reptiliano moribundo  
—Quería alguien con quien hablar y no caer en la demencia. Cumpliste tu cometido, ya muere—Dijo él y con una esfera de ki lo mató.  
El Sayayin se subió a su nave y voló hacia la tierra a toda velocidad. Estaba al tanto de que guerreros muy poderosos se encontraban ahí. Decidió no probarse contra ellos

inmediatamente. Quiso darle prioridad a las esferas. Logró desaparecer su presencia para no alertar a nadie.  
Le tomó cerca de dos meses en llegar a la tierra. Su nave al caer hizo un gran cráter en una zona desértica.  
Cuando bajo miró a todos lados y uso su rastreador para buscar todas las formas de vida que pudieran resultar una amenaza.

—Vaya, tal y como se decía este planeta tiene gente muy fuerte—Él miró en su muñeca un aparato que parecía un reloj. Tras oprimir un botón se volvió invisible. De esa forma podría volar y aun pasar desapercibido. En tanto no liberara mucho ki.  
Usando el mismo rastreador detectó las tenues ondas que emitían las esferas del dragón. El desarrollo de toda esa tecnología fue gracias al escaneo que le hicieron al radar del dragón cuando revivieron a Freezer.

"Los aparatos de hackeo dieron su fruto" pensó.

Comenzó a recorrer el mundo buscándolas. Cuando encontraba alguna la mandaba a su nave con unos drones diminutos. En un sólo día entero las reunió casi todas. La última estaba en una ciudad. La señal venía de una casa enorme y amarilla.

Él oprimió el botón de su rastreador y miró altas lecturas desde dentro de esa casa. Descendió con cautela, se dirigió al patio donde parecía haber una reunión. Lo que le llamo la atención fue a un Namekiano quien de los presentes tenía un enorme Poder.  
En un santiamén piccoro miro en esa dirección el sorprendido no se movió, ese lo miro por unos largos segundos. No creía haber elevado su ki lo suficiente para que dejara de funcionar su camuflaje.

—Señor piccolo —Alguien llamó la atención de Piccolo. era Gohan, el Sayayin aprovechó y se fue rápido de esa parte.  
"ese namekusei… ¿Me habrá descubierto?" Pensó mientras se limpiaba una gota de Sudor en eso su rastreador emitió un sonido indicando la cercanía de la última esfera del dragón. La buscó dentro hasta encontrarla en una de las habitaciones.  
"Perfecto, ya las tengo todas" pensó y se fue directo hacia su nave.  
Una vez llegó las tomó a todas y las dejó en el suelo. Estas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

—Bien. Según los registros de la última nave de la armada de Freezer había unas palabras que decir, fue una buena idea colocar aparatos de Hackeo en las más importantes naves de el —Dijo él y revisó los archivos hasta encontrar el indicado

—¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long y cumple mi deseo! —Grito él y las esferas emitieron un Enorme Brillo  
El cielo se nubló en esa zona como era de noche no había mucha diferencia sobre la Oscuridad. Un destello amarillo alargado salió de las esferas y se materializó en un dragón que lo miró con sus enormes ojos rojos.

—Anda, dime cuáles son tus deseos podre concederte dos deseos los que tú quieras—Dijo Sheng long

—¡Dragón! ¡Quiero que reconstruyas mi planeta natal el Planeta Vegeta! —Pidió el mirando al dragón

—Ese planeta lleva destruido mucho tiempo, pero gracias a que aumentaron mi poder podré reconstruirlo—Dijo el Dragón y sus ojos brillaron  
Demoró unos minutos.

—Listo, he cumplido tu primer deseo, ahora ¿cual, es el segundo? —Pregunto sheng long

—Deseo que revivas a todos los Sayayins muertos durante y después de la destrucción del planeta—Pidió al Dragón

—Como desees —Dijo el Dragón y volvió al mismo trance hace unos Momentos. El sayayin se quedó mirando expectante al dragón.

—Listo, he cumplido tus deseos. Ahora es tiempo de que me marche —Con eso el dragón desapareció y las esferas se esparcieron por el mundo  
El Sayayin solo miraba a la nada con una sonrisa no creía que su planeta natal y su raza volvieran a existir.

—al fin.. Luego de mucho mi planeta Natal volvio —Dijo el sonriendo

Rápidamente fue hacia su nave. Buscando entre las viejas coordenadas encontró las del Planeta Vegeta las colocó y la nave despego .  
Tardo cerca de unos meses en tiempo terrícola en llegar al planeta vegeta, este al descender cayo en esas zona para las naves al salir los Sayayins que fueron a recibirlo lo observaron atónito.

—Es bueno volver a ver el planeta vegeta—Dijo el y comenzo a caminar

* * *

 **bueno aqui el capitulo , quiero decir que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer esto y espero que les haya gustado , eso si al principio tenia mis dudas de publicar el prologo pero espero y les haya gustado hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando con el maestro del dios de la destrucción en su planeta hogar. Wiss como si nada frenaba, esquivaba o desviaba los golpes de ambos Sayayins. Ellos llevaban un nuevo traje pesado de entrenamiento.

—Tienen que ser más rápido que esto —Dijo Wiss haciendo que Goku golpeara a Vegeta

—¡Ten más cuidado Kakarotto! —Gritó el Príncipe de los Sayayins con enojo.

—Yo no quise Golpearte Vegeta —Se disculpó Goku

Tanto goku como Vegeta recibieron un golpe en sus nucas que los mandó al suelo

—En un combate jamás le den la espalda a su adversario. Se siguen distrayendo mucho con su infantil rivalidad —Dijo Wiss soltando un leve suspiro.

Bills salió de su habitación y fue volando hacia una silla en el jardín.

—Oye Wiss ¿que trajeron hoy este par para que los entrenes? —Preguntó.

—oh Señor Bills, ellos trajeron unos Ingredientes para crear algo llamado sándwich cubano —respondió el ángel. Hizo aparecer su báculo y con un movimiento hizo aparecer el paquete que contenía la comida.

Goku y Vegeta se acercaron adoloridos a donde estaban ellos. Antes de que saludaran la esfera en el bastón de Wiss brilló y produjo un sonido como de alarma. Wiss entrecerró sus ojos viendo la esfera.

—¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Goku.

—Hmmm tal parece que alguien usó las esferas del dragón de la tierra para restaurar el planeta Vegeta y revivir a todos los sayayins.

Goku y Vegeta abrieron sus ojos como platos y Bills se atragantó con la comida

—¡Déjame ver! — Vegeta se acercó a al baston y pudo ver la imagen de su planeta tal y cual la recordaba.

— ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido?! — Exclamó Bills a todo pulmón y liberando un poco de su ki. Eso tomó por sorpresa al par de sayayin — ¿Acaso fueron ustedes?

—¿Eh? cómo hemos podido ser nosotros si hemos estado aquí? — se defendió Goku.

—Quizá solo dicen eso para tener una coartada — gruñó el dios de la destrucción.

—¡Claro que no! — respondió Goku algo asustado.

Bills resopló.

—No importa, llegaré al fondo de esto luego de destruirlo.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! — gritó Vegeta.

—¿huh? ¿tienes alguna objeción? Entonces si tuvieron que ver con su restauración.

—Ya Kakarotto le dijo que no, y hace tiempo acepté el destino de la raza sayayin. Por eso no la he restaurado, pero lo que quiero saber es a que se debe toda esa ira.

—Je te atreves a exigirle explicaciones a un dios, para que lo sepas restaurar planetas que hayan sido destruidos por mi mandato se considera una ofensa divina—Bills puso una voz uy gruesa mirando a ambos Sayayuns

—eh? no fue Freezer el que destruyó el planeta? — preguntó Goku rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Quién crees que le dio esa orden? —Dijo el Mirándolos a ambos

Goku y vegeta boquearon ante esa revelación. Pero el príncipe fue el que recibió un mayor shock. De la sorpresa pasó al enojo al recordar esa escena cuando Bills pisoteaba la cabeza de su padre. Apretó los puños.

—¿Qué? ¿Si tienes alguna queja después de todo?

—¿Qué si la tengo? – masculló Vegeta — podría entenderlo de Freezer quien se sintió amenazado por nosotros, pero usted… a quien mi padre dejó humillarlo luego de darle una ofrenda… ¿es que acaso ni nos consideró lo suficiente para exterminarnos usted mismo? — Vegeta sentía cómo la ira lo invadía. Bills estaban serio. Goku veía con preocupación esa escena.

—No — respondió Bills secamente.

Vegeta dejó escapar un alarido y liberó su ki de los dioses que destrozó el traje pesado. Le lanzó un puñetazo a Bills que él detuvo con su mano fácilmente, pero luego giró y lanzó una patada. Bills la bloqueó pero la fuerza fue suficiente para elevarlo en el aire. Vegeta salió volando detrás de él. Empezaron a intercambiar golpes a alta velocidad por todo el sistema planetario que los rodeaba.

—¿Te das cuenta que has sellado tu destino al desafiarme de esta forma? — preguntó Bills sin dejar de luchar.

—¡Lo sé! — respondió Vegeta — ¡Pero jamás me lo perdonaría si no me pongo firme por el orgullo de mi especie!

Vegeta atacó con mayor fiereza. Bills esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¡Si tanto quieres una consideración sufre el máximo poder de la destrucción!

Bills liberó una honda de ki purpura que rodeó a Vegeta. En seguida pudo notar como su ki fue extinguido en gran parte. Bills aprovechó y le propinó un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Procedió a darle muchos otros golpes. No duró mucho antes de que perdiera la transformación.

"Vaya… en verdad voy a morir…" pensó Vegeta "Pero moriré con dignidad y orgullo!"

Justo antes de perder su transformación le lanzó un puñetazo a Bills en el rostro que detuvo momentáneamente su acometida. Bills bufó y al levantar su mano disparó un potente rayo que desintegró a Vegeta.

Goku quedó boquiabierto al ver a su mejor Rival/amigo morir. Apretó los puños y los dientes.

—Tambien vas a desafiarme? – preguntó Bills volviendo a su planeta.

—Aun no acabo mi entrenamiento para hacerlo — Respondió.

Bills volvió a bufar.

—Gracias a tu amigo quedé sin ánimos de destrucción volveré a dormir. Quizá un día o dos en el paraíso le baje a su insolencia — Luego de decir eso se fue a su habitación.

Goku se quedó pensativo.

—Oh vaya, nunca es honesto — rio Wiss.

—eh? que quiere decir?

—Si el señor Bills hubiera usado todo su poder habría destruido también su alma. Supongo que no le molestará que usen las esferas de Namekusei para revivirlo. Es lo más cercano a una disculpa que se puede tener – volvió a reir.

—Oh así que era eso — rio Goku también, aliviado — Entonces le iré a preguntarle al supremo kayoshin la ubicación de Namekusei.

Goku se quitó el traje pesado y puso sus dedos en su frente.

—ah y que va a pasar con los sayayin? – preguntó.

—hmmm creo que lo más prudente es que vayan a decirles que dejen de conquistar y destruir planetas o de lo contrario volverán a ofender al señor Bills.—Dijo Wiss de forma calmada

—Oh de acuerdo , nos vemos en unos Momentos Wiss—se Despidió Goku.

Goku se concentró y cuando ubicó al supremo kayoshin se teletransportó .

Cuando el Sayayin se fue Wiss fue Buscar al Dios de la destrucción lo encontró contemplando el acuario que tenia.

—Señor Bills —Dijo Wiss acercándose

—Si el rey Vegeta no hubiera querido tratar de Asesinarme le Hubiera dado a su Raza toda una Heternidad —Dijo el Mirando, ese acuario

—Le hubiera Dicho eso a Vegeta en lugar de destruirlo—Dijo Wiss parado detrás

—Ju! Para ese par la Muerte no es nada, solo lo hice para que Vegeta recuerde que no tiene porque Hablarme asi —Dijo Bills volteándose para ver a su asistente—Ademas se que Goku lo revivirá en unas horas, sobre si hacen que dejen de conquistar y destruir planetas por placer podria considerar dejarlos vivir muchos años

—Veo que es muy Considerado señor Bills —Dijo Wiss riendo un poco

—solo lo hago porque esos dos me tienen fascinados y los necesito por si Zeno-Sama hace el torneo—Dijo Bills y Wiss rio

—No se olvide que Goku es amigo de ambos Zeno-Sama y si lo llega a destruir el se enojara con usted —Dijo Wiss y Bills abrio los ojos con asombro y temor

—¡Habia olvidado eso! , si le llega a contar estare Perdido… —Dijo Bills en voz baja

En la Tierra

Cuatro naves estaban llegando al planeta eran Naves Sayayins estas llegaron al planeta en una Ciudadcomo vegeta y Nappa todos los habitantes se acercaron a ver los cuatro cráteres.

—¿Qué son estas naves? —Se escuchaban a muchas Personas decir eso cuando las puertas se Abrieron

De ellas salieron cuatro Sayayins por sus ropas parecidas a las de Nappa estos se Elevaron en el aire todos los miraron en Shock

—¿Esta es la Tierra?—Pregunto uno Mirando la ciudad

—No, nos será problema matar a todos y vender este planeta a un Gran Precio —Dijo otro con una Sonrisa Maligna

—Nos dijeron que había guerreros poderosos Aquí pero no veo a ninguno hay poderes de Pelea muy lamentables —Dijo otro y los cuatro se elevaron

—Destruyamos este Lugar y sigamos para conquistar el Planeta—Ellos solo Cargaron unas Esferas de Ki cuando sus rastreadores captaron algo que se Acerco.

—Un poder de 1200 una Basura se Acerca—Dijo uno y en escena apareció cierto Namekiano

—Ju conque ustedes eran de esos poderes tan lamentables que senti? —Piccolo solo embozo una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada de enojo de esos Sayayins

—¡¿Cómo te atrebes a hablarnos asi?! —Uno salio con gran velocidad a atacar a Piccolo

El namekiano solo freno el ataque con una mano y con un Solo golpe en el estomago termino con la vida del Sayayin.

—fue solo una Basura —Dijo el y volvió a Mirar a los demas —¿Quien es el siguiente?

Piccoro solo sonrio y todos los Sayayins se lanzaron al ataque este solo los fue eliminando uno por uno pero dejo uno solo vivo para conseguir Respuestas de lo ocurrido.

Mientras en Namekusei

Vegeta volvio a aparecer entre todos una ves que Porunga cumplió el deseo , el principe de los Sayayins apretaba los dientes por lo ocurrido con anterioridad .

—Eso te ganas por desafiar al Señor Bills aun no estamos listos para hacerle frente —Lo Regaño goku

—¡Cierra la Boca Insecto! —Grito vegeta

—Vamos vegeta no te desquites con migo —se defendió Goku pero el principe ya no le prestaba atención.

" Bills nos vio como simples sabandijas que ni se molesto en destruirnos el mismo" pensaba vegeta sintiendo un fuerte dolor por su raza ademas de una gran ira

Mientras goku se despedía de los namekiamos el aparato que tenia para comunicarse con Bills y Wiss se activo.

—Goku ¿Ya reviviste a vegeta? —Pregunto Wiss

—Si, ya lo hice Wiss—Dijo Goku

—Perfecto, el señor Bills quiere hablar con el si que vengan en seguida —Wiss para luego cortar la transmision

Goku intrigado se llevo a Vegeta sin que este tuviera tiempo de objetar, una ves que llegaron Bills lo estaba esperando.

—Veo que has mejorado para usar la teletransportación Hasta este lugar —Comento Wiss mientras ambos Sayayins se acercaban

—Vamos al grano ¿Bien? —Pidio Vegeta

—¿Tu no quieres que yo destruya tu raza no? —Pregunto Bills serio y Vegeta asintio

—Bien por que te tengo una oferta vegeta, yo no destruiré ni a tu raza ni a tu planeta, pero debes hacer que ellos dejen de destruir mundos por diversion, ya que eso es una gran Ofensa hacia mi persona —Dijo Bills en un tono serio

—¿Pero entonces porque no destruiste a Frezzer si el hacia lo mismo? —Pregunto Goku

—Frezzer conocía su lugar y el junto a su familia solo destruían planetas a los cuales yo les daba la Sentencia de Destruccion, si los habitantes del planeta Vegeta aceptan podria tener el Mismo trato que una ves tuve con Frezzer—Dijo. Bills mirándolos .

—¿Entonces para salvar al planeta vegeta solo debo hacer que ellos dejen de conquistar? —Pregunto vegeta

—Eso dije, pero una cosa mas —Bills puso su mano frente a la cara de vegeta—Nunca vuelvas a Desafiarme porque esta ves destruir hasta tu espiritu y no podras volver

Bills emanaba un aura morada Vegeta solo se asusto y pidio disculpas de Rodillas Bills Se calmo.

—en un momento a otro visitaré el Planeta Vegeta y dare mi veredicto si merece seguir o lo destruiré —Dijo Bills y Vegeta junto con Goku estaban nerviosos—Ahora larguense hasta que cumplan esas tareas

Bills luego de eso solo se fue a dormir una ves mas mientras goku y vegeta se quedaban pensando en como arian eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Tanto Goku como Vegeta regresaron a la tierra con ayuda de Wiss , aun le costaba mucho a Goku usar su teletransportacion ya que aun no manejaba mucho el KI de los Dioses, una ves que estaban en la corporación cápsula Wiss antes de irse. Miro a Goku y a Vegeta .

—Escuchen , ahora corrieron con suerte pero el señor bills no le da esas oportunidades a todas las razas les sugiero ir cuanto antes a comunicarles eso—Comento Wiss mirando a ambos

—¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?—Pregunto Goku

—Depende de cuanto duerma el señor Bills pero debido a todo lo que esta ocurriendo no les aseguro mucho tiempo —Dijo Wiss serio observándolos

—Bien , tendremos que darnos prisa y partir al Planeta vegeta —Comento el príncipe de todos los Sayayins

—Tratare de darles un poco de tiempo por la deliciosa comida que me han dado a mi solo , pero solo sera Por esta ves —Dijo Wiss y los dos asintieron —Bueno nos vemos

Diciendo esas simples palabras el ángel desapareció dejando a ambos Sayayins en casa de Vegeta justo cuando a ambos les grito el estomago , Goku se lo toco.

—¡Ah! Que hambre tengo ,Oye vegeta¿ crees que este el Almuerzo?—Pregunto el sayayin de naranja

—¡¿Como voy a saberlo insecto ?! EH estado todo el día muerto —Dijo Vegeta enojado

Tanto en el planeta de Bills y en Namekusei tenían sentidos horarios muy raros , mientras Goku venia Hablando sobre comida Vegeta venia pensando como haría para convencer a su pueblo de que dejaran de conquistar planetas.

"Tal ves si los amenazo lo hagan , no, es mucho problema gastar energía en poderes de pelea tan patéticos que tienen actualmente " venia pensando Vegeta

Mientras en lo que Vegeta pensaba Trunks salio de su casa al ver a su padre llegar.

—¡Papá!—Grito Trunks acercan doce vegeta lo miro

—¿Que sucede Trunks?—Pregunto Serio Vegeta

—En tu sala de Gravedad el Señor Piccolo metió lo que según el es un Sayayin —Dijo Trunks ,Vegeta oculto su sorpresa con una cara de enojo .

—¡¿y quien le dio permiso de que hiciera algo así en mi Sala de Gravedad ?!—Pregunto Vegeta enojado y corrió hacia su Sala de gravedad

Al entrar en la casa Vegeta vio parado en la puerta tanto a Goten , como a Piccolo El pequeño sayayin trataba de Escuchar por la puerta algún sonido pero no se escuchaba nada .

—Ya deja se hacer eso Goten no escucharas nada —Dijo Piccolo cruzado de Brazos

—¡Piccolo!—Grito Vegeta acercándose —¡¿Quien te crees para meter a sabandijas en mi Sala de Gravedad?!

—Era el único lugar donde ese Simio no podría causar problemas ,es mas no puede ni levantarse —El namekiano lo miro serio

—¿solo es Uno?— Pregunto Goku

—eran mas pero deje vivo a uno para que puedas interrogarlo —Dijo Piccolo

—Ah hasta que regresas Vegeta —Una voz les llamó la atención , era Bulma

Vegeta al ver a su esposa se sorprendió de que viniera vendada la frente y un Brazo .

—Bulma ¿Que te Paso?—Pregunto Goku al verla

—Ese Sayayin que esta hay dentro me empujo y traspase el muro —Dijo ella como si nada, al igual que Milk bulma tenia casi su resistencia

—¡¿Que?! Lo matare—Vegeta derribo la puerta y la gravedad artificial se apago

El sayayin al ver a vegeta se sorprendió mucho , no tubo tiempo de decir algo cuando Vegeta lo tomo por el cuello y lo saco de la sala de Gravedad , nadie decía nada al ver eso como Vegeta lo arrastraba y el pedía por su vida lo cual enfurecía mas al príncipe sayayin .

—¿Que vas a hacer Vegeta?—Pregunto Goku curioso

Vegeta no respondió y lanzo al sayayin al aire donde lo hizo explotar , el solo vio la explosión como si nada .

—Que fuegos artificiales tan desagradables —Dijo Vegeta serio y se volvió a meter .

Luego de lo ocurrido Goku les contó a todos lo que ocurría con los sayayin que habían revivido y el enojo de Bills , mientras todos escuchaban vegeta solo estaba de brazos cruzados pensando que hacer .

—Entonces planeas ir al planeta vegeta ¿no es así ?—Pregunto Piccolo a lo que goku asintió

—¿Y como planeas hacerlo Goku?—Pregunto Bulma —Por ahora no puedo construir te ninguna nave

—¿Eh porque no ?— Preguntó Goku

—¡No puede y punto !—Grito Vegeta de Improvisto

—Porque no vas con Kaioshama y le preguntas la dirección del planeta vegeta y luego buscas algún Ki familiar tal ves de Turles o Raditz—Comento Piccolo y Goku asintió

—Bien ,vamos vegeta—Dijo goku y Vegeta se acerco hacia donde estaba el y puso su mano en su hombro

—Volveremos Pronto —Dijo Goku y desapareció

En un momento llego al planeta de Kaioshama Vegeta comenzó a mirarlo ya que nunca había estado en ese lugar , Kaioshama se volteo a verlos.

—Goku ¿que están haciendo por aquí?—Pregunto Kaioshama al verlos

—Hola Kaioshama quería preguntarte ¿si sabes donde esta el Planeta Vegeta?—pregunto Goku observándolo

— ¿el planeta Vegeta?—Kaioshama solo se puso a pensar—Mmmm...creo que estaban por ese lado hace tiempo que no busco ese planeta

Kaioshama señalo hacia donde estaba su árbol tanto Vegeta y Goku se concentraron en esa zona en busca de algún Ki Sayayin , llevaban un rato buscando cuando vegeta dejo de hacerlo .

—¡Ah! —Grito Vegeta por no encontrarlo

—Vegeta lo encontré —Dijo Goku y se quedo mirando hacia un lado

Vegeta comenzó a hacer lo mismo has ta que sintió una enorme concentración de Sayayins.

—Bien Vamos Vegeta—Goku se preparo para hacer la teletransportacion Vegeta solo le toco el Hombro y desaparecieron


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola bueno, aquí el capitulo enserio pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero tuve problemas personales y recien ahora comienzan a Salir de esto bueno disfruten el capitulo**

Capítulo 3

Goku y vegeta lograron perseguir lo que fue el Ki de los Sayayins al instante se transportaron al planeta en lo que era un parpadeo.

Al llegar hasta el cielo era de un color rojo. La gravedad era mayor que la de la Tierra, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. Estaban en medio de edificios de formas extrañas para Goku pero familiares para vegeta. La nostalgia invadió al príncipe de los sayayins que ya pensaba en la Tierra como su hogar.

—Jamás creí volver verlo—Dijo Vegeta mirando el lugar.

En lo que mira miraba su planeta antiguo no se dio cuenta cuando Goku salió volando rumbo a una nave que estaba un punto de despegar. Con su típica actitud infantil se asomó a las ventanas de los pilotos y saludó. Los sayayins se alarmaron y cancelaron el despegue. Los guardias lo rodearon gritándole amenazadoramente. Vegeta suspiró. Levitando lentamente se acercó al lugar. Goku evadía fácilmente a los sayayin que trataban de sujetar o golpear. La nave de apertura y la tripulación salió. A Vegeta le resultó extraño. Hacía siglos que solo usaban naves individuales.

— ¡Quiénes son ustedes ?! —Preguntó uno—soy el Príncipe Vegeta y él es Kakarotto.

Esa respuesta no causó tanta impresión como se esperaba. El que empezó a mirar con su rastreador el nivel que presentaban cada uno. Goku solo un nivel de 325 y Vegeta de 9200.

—Tienen un nivel muy bajo y ninguno tiene cola—Dijo el Sayayin y Vegeta sonrió confiado

—Que insolente al hablarle a sí a tu superior— respondió Vegeta descruzando sus brazos — No tengo cola porque no dependo de una transformación estúpida de simio.

Dio un grito convirtiéndose en super sayayin fase 1. Los rastreadores de todos explotaron al instante. El nuevo aspecto y la imponente aura los atemorizó.

—¡Esta es la forma del legendario super sayayin! ¡Arrodíllense ante su príncipe!—Grito uno y todos se arrodillaron

Temerosos, todos descendieron al suelo y se inclinaron ante Vegeta. Goku tenía mal sabor de boca por esa situación.

—Como su príncipe las ordeno que detengan todo despegue en el planeta y llévenme con mi padre—Vegeta miro a todos los serios y los encargados fueron a dar el mensaje

La noticia de la llegada del príncipe se extendió por todo el planeta y también fue enviada a todos los que dicen que ya había salido de incursiones espaciales. Goku y Vegeta subieron a unos de los vehículos para ser llevados inmediatamente con el rey Vegeta. Goku observaba con asombro el planeta originario de los sayayin. Era una sensación fascinante percibir que la medida de ki era muchísimo más alto que en la tierra, por obvias razones. Aunque no hay parecía nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Entonces Vegeta —el habló Goku —Les pediremos que dejen de destruir otros planetas.

—Pedirles, no —contestó —se los voy a ordenar. Quien está en desacuerdo lo mandaré al infierno en el acto.

—Tan duro como siempre ... es que pensaba ...—suspiro goku y miro el cielo rojo

—No—Comento vegeta cruzado de Brazos

—¡Todavía no he dicho nada! —Se exalto goku por no dejarlo terminar de hablar

—Estabas pensando en darle secreto para la transformación del super sayayin—Termino vegeta y Goku quedo callado

—Ay ... me leíste la mente — rió Goku.

—Kakarotto. Si haces eso será mucho más molesto ponerles orden—Explico Vegeta

—Vaya y yo que creemos que estamos de acuerdo en hacer más fuerte a los tuyos—no se nota el dejo de engaño en su voz. Como siempre has considerado todas las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Minutos luego Ambos seguian dirigiendo hacia el Palacio pero Goku y muestraba Signos de Aburrimiento de estar en ese Vehiculo.

—¡Que aburrimiento! —Grito goku estirandoce Vegeta no le presto Atención alguna

—no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería Kakarotto—El es un giro a verlo y ya no está el principe sayayin solo golpeo su cara con su palma y lo maldijo

Goku solo volando por todo el Planeta mirando las cosas con la curiosidad, donde hay habia Plataformas para el Despegue y el aterrizaje de naves, acutalmente varias fueron Volviendo al planeta, en eso Goku llego hacia una zona de unas casas redondas con extrañas protuberancia, desde el Cielo observaba el lugar mientras los de abajo para observar un poco curioso

—Se parece un Bardock—Dijo uno observandolo

Goku Bajo a la tierra con su sonrisa característica de lo observado en silencio pudo escuchar un mas de un rastreador zonar.

—Un guerrero de clase baja su nivel es muy bajo —Dijo otro mirando

—¿Como te llamas? —Pregunto otro

—¡Hola! Soy goku pero mi nombre Sayayin es Kakarotto—Dijo el con una sonrisa

—¿Ha dicho Kakarotto? —Pregunto uno entre la multitud

—Si, eso dije —Goku observo de quien se trataba

El atonito pero sin perder la composición observó al sujeto era igual que el solo que tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla y el acerco mientras goku lo esperaba.

—Eres igual a mi —Dijo Goku mirandolo

Bardock sin previo aviso lanzo un puñetazo y Goku lo freno con su mano como si de un niño se tratara goku lo solto y Bardock volvio a lanzar varios golpes los cuales goku esquivaba sin problema o bloqueaba al final Cuando Bardock lanzo un golpe a la cara goku ni se inmuto

—Vaya, no te preocupo ese ataque? —Pregunto Bardock

—Sabia que te dentendrias —Dijo goku con una sonrisa

—¿Tu derrotaste a Freezer no es asi? —Pregunto Bardock

—Si, yo lo hice—Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

Bardock es el dibujo de la misma sonrisa para escuchar eso, bajo mano

—¿Quien eres?—Pregunto Goku

—Veo que lo que dijo Raditz es verdad —Comento Bardock

—¿Como lo conoces?— Pregunto Goku

—Es mi Hijo, Kakarotto, soy tu padre —Dijo Bardock y Goku mostro una expresión de Shock inmensa

—¿Mi ... Mi padre?—Pregunto Goku

—Si ... Me llamo Bardock—Dijo el y Goku estaba en Shock al escuchar todo

—Debi imaginarlo, todos los sayayins revivieron era Obvio —comento goku

—Sigueme, hay alguien que no ha dejado de preguntar Por ti —Dijo Bardock y goku con curiosidad Lo siguio

Llegaron a una Casa donde Goku decidio esperar afuera, desde dentro se podia escuchar un "lo encontraste, de seguro debe estar en algun lado del Planeta "

—¡Entra! —Grito Bardock y Goku lentamente paso

El observo a una Mujer Sayayin parada frente a Bardock goku la observo unos largos segundos, al sentir su Ki no vio maldad Alguna no como su padre que si tenia un Ki malvado parecido al que tenia vegeta hacia Años

—¿Kakarotto? —Pregunto Gine al verlo

—Si, lo soy—Dijo el mirandola

Gine lo observaba de arriba a Abajo en todo era igual a su padre solo sin la Cicatriz, ella puso la mano en el logo de entrenamiento de Wiss

—Te has vuelto un Hombre—dijo ella sonriendo

—Si, lo hice —Dijo goku dando una pequeña sonrisa

—¡Kakarotto! —Escucho una Voz que hizo que goku se girara con brusquedad, en la puerta estaba Raditz

—Raditz... —Goku escupio

—Ven afuera —Dijo Raditz y salieron

Fuera todos los Sayayins observaron como ambos iban a enfrentarse Gine quiso salir a frenarlos pero Bardock nego, queria ver lo fuerte que se volvio su hijo menor en todos esos años

Raditz y goku se colocaron en sus poses de pelea y El hermano mayor fue el primero en atacar, goku esquivo sin problema cada ataque que su Hermano lanzaba, Goku solo devolvio un rodillazo y un puñetazo para hacerle retroceder

—Te volviste mas fuerte —Dijo Raditz

—Luego de que Alimañanas como tu atacaran la tierra entrene sin descanzo para defenderla —Dijo Goku serio el aun tenia rencor

—¿Alimañas? ¡Soy tu hermano! — grito Raditz volviendoce a poner en posicion de pelea

—¡Secuestraste a mi Hijo, golpeaste a mis amigos y me obligaste a matar Humanos Para mi tu y yo no somos nada! Grito Goku y explulso una gran cantidad de Ki logrando llegar a la transformacion del super sayayin fase 1, todos los presentes inclusive Raditz quedo atonito por eso

— Deberia eliminarte, otra ves Raditz pero no lo are solo eres un Insecto —Dijo goku volviendo a la normalidad

Vegeta estornudo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palcio del rey vegeta

"siento que Kakarotto uso una de mis fraces" penso vegeta mientras caminaba

 **Bueno, el espero y las ha gustado, saben que plantear que el Nombre del fic no queda muy bien por cómo seguir la trama si tienen alguna idea para nuevo nombre me gustaria escucharla bueno nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Vegeta estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo de su padre con una cara de pocos amigos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar la gran nostalgia. De niño recorría los pasillos de ese gran castillo y consideraba ese patrimonio como propio. Se preguntó porque nunca le pidió a las esferas reconstruir su imperio. Recordo que en el momento en el que se enteró de la existencia de las esferas su orgullo y egocentrismo se superponía al aprecio por su especie. Quizá recuperó algo de ese aprecio desde que Freezer lo asesinó. en namek. El solo caminaba con esa expresión de amigos que quería terminar el trabajo que Bills le encomendó y regresando a su entrenamiento que no quería quedarse atrapado en el planeta con Goku, llego a una puerta donde dos guardias lo detuvieron

-Alto no puede pasar -Dijo uno

¿porque no? -Pregunto vegeta serio

-Ordenes del consejero del Rey vegeta-comento el guardia

Vegeta solo soltó un mando y los mando a volar con una ráfaga de Ki abriendo la puerta con el mismo ataque, luego de eso caminó hacia donde estaba su padre. Este estaba sentado en su trono junto al Sayayin que revivió al planeta vegeta. El rey se asombró al ver quién llegaba. Reconoció a su hijo de inmediato. Vegeta aflojó un poco su expresión.

-¡Hijo! - Dijo el rey al ver a su hijo

-Padre ...- parecia que eso Vegeta lo escupio

-Esta reunión estaba predestinada. Me he puesto al día con los hechos desde el momento de nuestro planeta y nuestra especie. Pero ahora que todos hemos sido traídos de regreso de seguro, hemos vuelto a unirnos. Por eso esperabas a revivirnos, ¿verdad? - Pregunto el Rey vegeta

Vegeta bufó.

-¡Bah! No me molestaba dejarlos en el infierno. Todo lo que me interesaba era poder adquirir para mi mismo-Dijo vegeta con una antigua sonrisa malvada

El rey Vegeta abrió bien sus ojos y boca por la sorpresa.

-Vine aquí para darles un ultimátum. Ordena el regreso de todos los Sayayin y deja el negocio de la conquista de planetas- Ordeno vegeta serio

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Quien te ordeno decir eso ?! -Grito el rey vegeta

-Son ordenes del señor Bills- Dijo vegeta con los brazos en los lados

la sorpresa del rey fue reemplazada por la ira.

-¡¿Bills ?! ¡¿Hablas en serio ?! - Grito el furibundo

-muy en serio-contestó vegeta

-primero Freezer y ahora el dios de la destrucción que me humilló y pisoteó el orgullo de nuestra especia ... ¡tú ya no eres hijo mío! - Grito el rey levantándose de su trono y se transformo en súper sayayin

Su consejero hizo una sonrisa de forma maligna se convirtió en súper sayayin liberando un Ki dorado. Vegeta resultó sorprendido a pesar de que ese nivel no era nada para superior para el

...

Goku miro el lugar de donde provenía el Ki que se elevó asi de golpe no era fuerte como para que vegeta no pudiese comprarse pero le lleno de curiosidad.

-Ya regreso-Dijo Goku apunto de hacer la Tele transportación cuando tres manos lo detuvieron

-Vamos con Tigo -Dijo Raditz y goku lo miro-Se que tardare en ganarme tu perdon pero ... No quiero perder mi familia otra ves

Goku solo lo medito un segundo para parecerse a una idea pequeña de Raditz y podria terminar siendo como vegeta a un buen Aliado, goku solo hizo la teletransportación y apareció en el palacio del rey vegeta

-¡Vegeta! ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto goku

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Insecto yo puedo solo! - el volvió a su atención con sus oponentes -Arg! No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo

Vegeta solo se transformo en super sayayin Blue y como a Kiabe le dio un golpe que dejó inconsciente a su padre pero el otro sujeto no fue tan afortunado, como lo hizo gohan a los Cell Juniors de la celda a la mitad de una Patada.

-Por culpa tuya ha tenido más problemas con el señor Bills-Comento enojado enojado

-Kakaroto acaso ¿dijo Bills? - Pregunto Bardock en shock

-Eh? Un si! El señor Bills se da cuenta cuando se reconstruyó el planeta que quiso destruirlo afortunadamente vegeta se enfrento a el pero lo asesinaron, aunque eso calmó las ansias de destrucción de Bills -Comento de Goku

¿porque no peleaste tu tambien? - Pregunto Bardock

\- Porque aunque quisiera el Señor Bills sigue siendo mas poderoso que yo, ni con vegeta podriamos vencerlo, aun con nuestro poder-Dijo Goku

-Veo que sabes tu lugar son goku - Todos se voltearon a ver que en la Entrada Bills y Wiss estaban parados

-Se ... Señor Bills! A ... Aun no es tiempo limite -Comento Vegeta asustado

-su tiempo limite se disminuyo mucho al enterarme que le daban comida solo a Wiss ¡Todos los platillos que me. Perdí y todo por su culpa, aunque eso sea una falta de respeto hacia mi persona, debo decir que Vegeta ha echo bien en eliminar a quien desobedeció una destrucción divina-Comento Bills mirando al cadáver

-Bi ... Bills ... -el Rey Vegeta estaba tratando de Levantarse al ver al señor bills

-Vaya rey vegeta cuantos años han pasado -Comento el dios de la destrucción

—q.. Que lo trae por aqui? —Pregunto el rey vegeta

-Vine a dar mi veredicto de que si el Planeta Vegeta es destruido o no, y parece que quiere ser destruido y no acepta mi trato -Comento el

¿Qué ... qué trato? -Pregunto el rey vegeta

—como a Freezer y destruir los planetas que yo tengo en la cuenta de la muerte, o solo asesinarme en su población y vendan el planeta como hacen pero no destruyan mas sin mi consentimiento—Dijo Bills serio

—e .. Esta bien—Dijo el rey vegeta con su orgullo otra ves por el piso

-Hay algo que debes decirle a Tu Hijo -Dijo cuentas mirandolo-La razón por la que mande un congelador a destruirlos

-¿qué cosa? ¿La Razón? -Pregunto Vegeta asombrado

\- la ultima visita del señor bills después de la que fuiste vencido por el, coloque veneno en toda la comida con la esperanza de asesinarlo pero no fue asi-Dijo El rey vegeta

Vegeta al igual que los presentaban en Shock al saberlo el principe apretaba los puños de Ira al saber eso, explicaba mucho lo sucedido con su planeta y porque Bills mando a Freezer a destruirlo.

-Ahora me gusta más la idea de que sigan Muertos- Comento Vegeta Serio

Este solo se Marcho del resiento queriendo no estallar y destruir todo por la ira pero en verdad que esa tontería que hizo su padre condenó al Planeta no podia perdonarlo.

-Bueno, creo que seria Mejor Irnos Wiss, vamos a la Tierra -Dijo Bills

-Entendido señor Bills-Ambos se marcharon con rapidez

-Kakarotto nos vamos -Comento Vegeta serio

-¿que? ¿Tan Pronto? -Pregunto Goku

-Si, ahora vamonos y haces lo que debes hacer -Comento vegeta

-Bien, adios a todos -Goku se despedia

-¿Ya te vas? -Pregunto ginebra

-Si ya debo irme jaja, volvere a visitarlos -Comento Goku pero antes de irse como cuando los teletransporto al lugar todos tocando incluso el rey vegeta y desaparecieron del lugar.

Enserio quiero disculparme por lo corto pero este año ah sido complicado para mi , siendo que cambie de casa y comenze a vivir sola, los problemas en el trabajo y familiares no me han dado las energias e imaginacion para escribir, espero no tardar para la proxima y de paso hacerla mas largo


End file.
